When You Love a Lost Rose
by May-VeggieGirl1
Summary: Vegeta's a bit too caring, but it's cute. Something terrible happens to Bulma, and Vegeta's having a hard time coping with it. But is she really dead? Is it a murder? Or an accident? Or did it happen at all? Some humor in it.* NEW UPDATE * COMPLETE* YEAH!
1. Omen of Future's past

When You Love a Lost Rose

By: May-VegggieGirl1

This story is for Jeanne Nerim, who has been left behind by Kenneth Nerim who died August 9, 2002 at 4:26 p.m. of lung cancer. May they both be at peace, even when apart. This is also for the rest of the Nerim family, may they comfort Jeanne in these hard times.

I don't own DBZ, but I own the idea of fatal accidents when you least expect them. Wait, I don't own that! Murphy's Law does! Darvit! This is after GT but before Goku's return at the World Tournament and Goku Jr. vs. Vegeta Jr.. This is when Bra is pregnant with Vegeta Jr., and something bad happens….Sorry, I'm making up

Vegeta Jr.'s father. His name is…most aren't going to like this…Goten. Sorry, my imagination is temporarily occupied. AND MY FRIEND eTRINITYs11 WON"T GIVE ME BACK MY DISK WITH LEMONDROPS AND STARDUST PART 2 SO I CAN FINISH!!!

Chapter 1: Omen of Future's Past

Vegeta sighed. Things really changed since Kakarot left. Now that all competition for power was gone, Vegeta had nothing to do. He was getting a little too old for training. And there was no point to it now, he wasn't going to get any stronger. He was the strongest. He'd never imagine that being the most powerful would be so incredibly lame, stupid, and exceptionally boring. Trunks was busy in college. Bra was busy taking care of herself and the embryo inside her. Nothing to do. Of course he was frustrated when he found out the father of the baby was none other than Goten. But he was somewhat happy for Bra and the entire race. A new saiyan prince was to be born. Vegeta did always tell Trunks and Bra that because he was the saiyan prince, and their grandfather, King Vegeta died that meant he was the King and Trunks was the prince and Bra was the princess. But that was a lie. You'd have to be full-saiyan blood to be royalty. And because he mated with a human, that meant he was still prince. But the new baby was to be full blood and related directly to him, he would be a prince too. Vegeta rested his head on the table. He was a grandfather. It amazed him. Bulma strode on by Vegeta, took a glance at him, smiled and kept walking. She knew about this new problem for Vegeta. She gratefully took this boredom of his as a plead for work. Now that she was the new founder of the Capsule Corp., she had lots to do in little time to do it. She ask him for help, and for a change he would coordinately accept the request. And she didn't have to go off and fix the Gravity Room whenever he broke it. Vegeta yawned. He couldn't think of what to do. He got up from the table walked past Bulma. He glanced at the clock and said, " I'm going to bed." With that, he walked out of the kitchen. Bulma pitied him, he was actually bored enough to go to bed at 10:00 p.m.. But something else was bugging him. It was about who he was, and what might happen.* What if….* He thought as he lied down. It was bugging him. He knew it, but…he was fighting himself if he should tell Bulma or not. " Why is it that the most powerful species in existence has to have a fairly short life span?" He knew that most full-blooded saiyans rarely ever lived past 50. He stretched out like a cat and relaxed. Bulma also came in about a half an hour later to go to bed. When she came in, he closed his eyes to make her think that he was sleeping. She was all ready for bed. She came over to his side of the bed and leaned over him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said goodnight. Then she went to her side of the bed and climbed in. Vegeta stared at her in the dark. He had this strange empty feeling. Like something bad was going to happen….

For those who don't understand the title of the first chapter, you have to read the whole thing to understand. It's really complicated because you don't know what's real in the story and what's not. Wait! I wasn't suppose to tell you that! All of you readers, forget what I just said! *o* I like these 'oops!' faces! Anyways, the next chapter is really…harsh. 

REVIEW! I TAKE FLAMES!


	2. Flipping over

When You Love a Lost Rose

By: May-VeggieGirl1

This story is for Jeanne Nerim, who has been left behind by Kenneth Nerim who died August 9, 2002 at 4:26 p.m. of lung cancer. May they both be at peace, even when apart. This is also for the rest of the Nerim family, may they comfort Jeanne in these hard times.

I don't own DBZ or Murphy's Law. That's why it's called Murphy's Law and not Vegeta, May, R.W., or Eliza's Law.( Those names are pen names I like to use. I own all of them except Vegeta's, and I will not hesitate to sue.) This is the really cruel part and from this point on Vegeta's…well…mournful? That works right? I'm not telling you who calls Vegeta till' next chapter! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!! Suffer, my little rodents, suffer! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!

Chapter 2: Flipping over

Vegeta got up and went over to the window. Bulma was closer to the window than he was in bed. He watched the stars. He turned back to Bulma. She was already asleep. He kneeled down to her and kissed her softly on the cheek." Goodnight Bulma." He crawled back into bed to get some sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. His head felt surprisingly heavy. Bulma wasn't there. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 7:00 a.m.. * Strange, she usually wakes up at 7:00. Maybe she's in the kitchen or something.* He got out of bed and changed. He decide to wear what Bulma usually wanted him to wear for a change. A loose white shirt, with black pants and boots. No gloves. He had to admit, this had to be the only outfit she wanted him to wear that had taste. The 'Bad Boy Pink Shirt' flashed in his head. What awful taste. And the humiliation. If Mari Trunks didn't know anything about Vegeta's power and what Vegeta would do if provoked, he would be rolling on the ground laughing. Vegeta stretched a bit. He usually didn't get up at this hour, even when he used to train. Vegeta went into the kitchen, hopefully to find Bulma with breakfast but found neither. He did find a note:

Dear Vegeta,

I have a meeting to go to. I should be gone till' 2. Make yourself breakfast and lunch and DON'T break anything! I mean it! If you have nothing to do, Bra's at the West City Hospital, and should have our new grandson anytime now. Why don't you go and comfort her? Goten's busy at his part time work- part time college, so she should enjoy the company. If you do go, tell her I love her and to hang in there! 

Love,

Bulma

Vegeta sighed. * How does she know I have nothing to do today…because I have nothing to do everyday.* Something still felt weird. But the intensity had grown. First it was an uneasy feeling. Now he knew something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it…the phone suddenly rang. Its suddenness scared him, since he was trying to look deep within himself to find the problem. His eyes widen. It wasn't because the phone rang that scared him. He found the anomaly. He slowly picked up the phone and placed it next to his ear. "He-Hello…yes……………….what…." He dropped the phone.

I know, it's cheesy and it's not what you think. Why did Vegeta drop the phone? Does he have butterfingers? If he does, why is he not sharing them with me and all of my nice reviewers? Does he celebrate Halloween? What other candy is he hiding and hoarding from us? Why am I talking about candy? Am I obsessed? Or possessed? Why have I not mentioned Goku in this chapter? Why is this chapter so short? Why am I asking questions that only I can answer? Find out only the first questions answer next chapter! 


	3. Arrival and Insanity

When You Love a Lost Rose

By: May-VeggieGirl1

This story is for Jeanne Nerim, who has been left behind by Kenneth Nerim who died August 9, 2002 at 4:26 p.m. of lung cancer. May they both be at peace, even when apart. This is also for the rest of the Nerim family, may they comfort Jeanne in these hard times.

I don't own DBZ, or Murphy's Law. Don't rub it in…. You're finally going to find out whose on the other end of the telephone! Read on! And DON'T forget to review! I decided to separate my sanity from my insanity with colors.

******************************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vegeta dropped the phone and fell to his knees. He stared at the tiled floor when he heard the person on the other line started to get his attention. He grabs the phone and said," I'm coming over….", and hangs up the phone. He trembles and stands up. While trembling, he flies off. * No…this can't be…. * 

A 30 minutes later he arrives at a hospital not too far away from West City. He rushes in….

Ha! I tricked you pathetic people that call yourselves, humans! More like brilliant monkeys with lice! You intelligent mammals fell for my trap! I told you that you would find out who called! All you know now, is that it was the hospital! Not who! It could be Bra, Trunks, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, anyone! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha! FEEL MY WRATH!

( Please excuse me, I had too much Halloween candy that I stole from my next door neighbor while egging my mother's brand new car and putting ham on car windows. ^_^ ) 

****

WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? IT'S MINE, MINE I TELL YOU! _MINE_!!!

-_-

I'm on Nimbus cloud 9! Yahoo! ^_^ 

As mentioned before- red is my insanity, blue's sane, green has nothing to do with me and black is the story. I got bored. Colors are fun. I'm having a hard time typing the rest of this story…It's just frustrating because I'm not sure how to tell everyone watching who called…believe me when I say this, this is a true mystery, because someone's trying to murder a certain someone and Vegeta has to stop them. Great, now I just gave away the ending…. 

Now I figured how I can tell you:

Telephone's last encounter with Vegeta 

What happened last chapter…

Vegeta picked up the phone." He-Hello?"

" Hello I'm calling around and trying to find someone named- Vegeta. Is this Vegeta?" 

" Yes."

" I am calling from the North City's hospital, I calling on regards of Bulma Briefs. She was just in a aircar accident just off of-"

Vegeta drops the phone, " What…." 

Good enough for government work. You know the little rest of the story.


	4. The SuperNatural

When You Love a Lost Rose

By: May-VeggieGirl1

This story is for Jeanne Nerim, who has been left behind by Kenneth Nerim who died August 9, 2002 at 4:26 p.m. of lung cancer. May they both be at peace, even when apart. This is also for the Nerim family, may they comfort Jeanne in these hard times.

I don't own DBZ or Murphy's Law. Bum-bum-bum! Bulma's in the hospital and Vegeta just arrived. Now things get really strange and sad. Vegeta's depressed and keeps finding more things that have to be done. Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that! Darn brain! Stop telling them things! * pokes brain with a Q-tip * Ahhhhhhh….

Chapter 4: The Super-Natural

Vegeta barged through the door. " Where is the room for Bulma Briefs?" " It's in room 26 sir." " Which way is room 26? " " Down the hall on the right, straight upstairs and on the seventh door on the left. " Vegeta runs down the hall, up the stairs and hurried into the seventh room on the left. When he ran in, he bumped into the doctor. " Oh! Are Mr.Briefs, sir? " Vegeta nodded. " Come with me. " They went in another room.

Vegeta lied down on the bed. He couldn't believe it. Tears filled his eyes again. He stared with blurred vision at the ceiling of his, now, lonely room. He hated this. Not only was she gone, every aching moment of the rest of his life, he was going to be reminded of her. In his room, in the Capsule Corp., even visiting her friends and his family, he was going to be reminded of her. He trembled. Killed on impact. Why her? He had, definitely, a smaller life span than she does. So why did she go? He rolled over and cried in the pillow. The hospital was now calling everyone else like Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Gohan, all of them. And just to comfort him, they all tried to call him. He wasn't answering. Why would he answer? Just to remind him of her? Some kind of instinct of the humans: Remind someone over and over again about something they want to forget. He decided to look to see how messages were on the blasted machine. It said 19 messages. The phone rang. He checked caller-id to see who it was. It was from the West City hospital. He knew it was Bra. He loved his daughter but wasn't in the mood for talking. Not even to his princess. He picked up the phone anyways. " What do you want? " " Daddy!… is it true… please tell me it's not true, please! " She was crying. He didn't answer. " Will,* sniff * she be okay? " He didn't answer. " Daddy, answer me! " He couldn't say anything so he hung up the phone. He was sorry for his daughter, his son, and his wife. Dr. Briefs came around the corner. He also lost his wife, not too long ago after her gave Bulma the Capsule Corp.. He put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta glared at him, but Dr. Brief's understood. He appreciated the glare and took it as a sign that he was fine. " So… what are you going to do now? I would get started if I were you. " " Get started on what? " " You've got a lot of paper work to do. " " I don't _have_ to do anything if I don't want to. " " Yes you do. You've got to work out a funeral and death certificate and stocks and banks and yours and Bra's and Trunk's inheritances. " Vegeta raised an eyebrow to him. " You don't understand, do you? " " What do you mean by 'inheritances'? " " Basically, you inherit the Capsule Corp.." Vegeta gave him a confused look. " In other words, you own the Capsule Corp. now since Bulma's unfortunately is gone and you're her spouse. " Vegeta's eyes' widened.

Uh-Oh! Vegeta owns the Capsule Corp.! That **_can't_** be good. Can Vegeta successfully own the Capsule Corp.? What inheritance do Bra and Trunks get? Do I get anything? Is she really dead? How does Dr. Briefs know all this stuff? Find out on the next chapter!

P.S.: This is for Sensatoin236 wherever you are, thanks for the review! I go on the comp. Almost every weekend, so don't worry! More chapter's coming soon to your local or national fanfiction.net! 


	5. Push

When You Love A Lost Rose  
By: May-VeggieGirl1  
This story is for Jeanne Nerim, who has been left behind by Kenneth Nerim who died August 9, 2002 at 4:26 p.m. of lung cancer. May they both be at peace, even when apart. This is also for the rest of the Nerim family, may they comfort Jeanne in these hard times.  
I don't own DBZ or Murphy's Law. If you read any of my earlier chapters, you would know that by now. SO WHY ARE YOU READING THIS PART INSTEAD OF THE STORY! OR REVIEWING! I'm new, people! Please? I want to get at least 5 reviews that aren't my own! Five is not a big #, so please review! I even take flames and/or anonymous!  
SONG FIC ALERT! If you don't like song fics', like me, then skip threw the song. I just felt like putting one in.  
Chapter5: Push  
" Stupid paper work...." Vegeta mumbled as Dr. Briefs came in and put, yet, even more paper work next to him. Once he did so, Dr. Briefs left. Vegeta tapped his pen on the wooden desk. He had gotten all of this paper work at once, and the craziest part was they wanted it all faxed to them before 6a.m., the next morning. So he read and signed for the entire degrading day. It did give him something to do and he thought it would keep his mind off Bulma. It did exactly the opposite. And wore his brain down with all the confusing things like stocks. Who cared about stocks? They are...he is rich, why would he need stocks? And he had all this crap about owning the Capsule Corp., and 'special' requirements like going to all 12 grades of school and at least two years of collage. He had never even heard of 'preschool' until Bulma brought it up with Trunks, which made Vegeta even more baffled. Bulma. Why was everyone pushing him? He kept re-thinking if everyone was doing this on some dark purpose of getting revenge. He had heard of many different kinds of revenge, but not many with emotions. Those and physical revenge combined could tear down even Kakarot. Why was he even thinking about revenge? He hadn't a clue. He was tired, hungry ,sad, and had writer's cramp. He sighed. Why did these kinds of things always happen to him? Kakarot couldn't have had a better lifetime, and here he was stuck with being miserable from the beginning and probably to the end. He tried to keep his mind focused but was soon struggling just to read the fine print. His eyes kept fading from legible print to illegible print. This was the pits. He basically couldn't go any lower, and just because there is always that chance that it could get worse he pushed any self-pity out of his mind. Heck, it was actually scaring him the fact that he was actually considering HFIL to be reward compared to what he was being pushed into. He was the prince of all saiyans and he was doing dirty work. He sighed again and got up and stretched. He felt his stomach growl, w/o technically growling.   
"I guess I should get something to eat." He turned away from the desk, only to look threw the doorway, into the hallway, to see the only picture that was ever taken of them together. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. It also was the only picture that anyone ever managed to take of him. He sunk his head, now ashamed that he even for a second pitied himself when Bulma paid an even bigger price. He forgot about his stomach and back down to keep on working.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Push by SmashMouth  
Why don't you condone it,  
Why don't you set me free,  
I don't think you own it,  
Cause' it belongs to me!  
And if I ever want to take it back,  
You try to lie and hide it,  
Look whose laughing last!  
Everyone around me thinks they know,   
They try to see it,  
But I don't let it show!  
Stay out of my business,  
Keep your hands off my door!  
I've got a bed,  
I'd rather sleep on the floor!  
Screaming in my head,  
I don't like it anymore!  
No place to go,  
Leave me alone,  
I don't want to know!  
Nobody ever seems to understand,  
Everyday I wake up,  
And do the best I can!  
I got my problems,  
You got yours too!  
You try to label me,  
Have you ever looked at you?   
Nobody's perfect,  
I really think you do,  
And if you are why am I standing next to you?  
No place to go,  
Leave me alone,  
I don't want to know!  
I spin my wheels and try to figure it out,  
What's going on,  
And what's it all about!  
Where did I go wrong?  
I think I'm having my doubts,  
About what you said,  
And what you're going to do!  
I'm so pissed off,  
I blame it on you!  
I've done it all,  
There's nothing left for me to do!  
What's going on?  
Piss on you!  
No place to go,   
Leave me alone,  
I don't want to know!  
( * blink* Why did I put this up again? Oh well.)  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Dr. Briefs walked down the hallway with more papers and yawned. The telephone rang again. Except that it was his phone. He picked it up. "Hello...........*gasp* Really?....I'll be right over!" He hung up the phone and hurried into the room Vegeta was working in. " Vegeta, guess what! B-" He cut himself off when he realized that Vegeta was fast-asleep. He tries to shake him awake. "Vegeta! Wake up!" When Vegeta didn't wake he quit shaking. "The boy does need his sleep. I guess he can catch up in the morning." Dr. Briefs scribbled something down on a sticky note and stuck it on Vegeta's forehead. Then he left.  
Hello! I don't know exactly why I put a song fic in here. So who called Dr. Briefs? What's on that sticky note? What color and kind of pen did he and Vegeta use? Is it a miracle? Find out next chapter! Please review! 


	6. Flipping the Psyche'

When You Love A Lost Rose  
By: May-VeggieGirl1  
This story is for Jeanne Nerim, who has been left behind by Kenneth Nerim who died August 9, 2002 at 4:26 of lung cancer. May they both be at peace, even when apart. This is also for the rest of the Nerim family, may they comfort Jeanne in these hard times.  
I don't own DBZ, Murphy's Law, or SmashMouth. Duh. Okay, PLEASE review. This fic is truly on the count down to confusion and the plot. The other stuff was just leading up to this moment.  
Chapter6: Flipping the Psyche'  
"Vegeta...."  
Someone's calling me?  
"Vegeta...."  
Who is it? Wait no it can't be....Where am I? Am I dead? What's going on? I'm moving. Why? I don't know. But it won't stop. Just darkness all around me....  
"Vegeta!"  
The voice. It's getting louder, closer. It almost sounds like-  
"Vegeta! Wake up!"  
***  
Vegeta's eyes bolted open and laid upon someone he thought he lost forever. "Bulma?"   
"Are you okay Vegeta? You were making weird noises, like whimpering, in your sleep."  
Bulma stood over him, he was lying in bed. He sat up in bed. * Bulma? Sleep? Whimper? * Vegeta was finding difficulty in comprehending the situation. Bulma was somewhat concerned. He obviously didn't get what she said. He had a look of pure confusion and innocence that she never knew that he was capable of. The first thing to come to his mind, after realizing that it was just a dream, was to hug her. She was somewhat surprised but figured that Vegeta just had a really bad dream and for a change- it scared him. Vegeta would only hug her if he were emotionally scared, sad, or hurt. He closed his eyes. * Only a nightmare, only a nightmare... *   
" By the way Vegeta, I forgot to tell you yesterday that I'm going to a meeting this morning. I shouldn't be back till' around 2 p.m." Vegeta's eyes shot open as his heart skipped an entire beat.  
I know this chapter's short but I wanted to get to the suspense. Bulma's alive? And she's going to that meeting in Vegeta's dream! Will life and death repeat itself twice? Can Vegeta stop her? Or is this just a big coincidence? Find out on the next thrilling(I hope) chapter of When You Love A Lost Rose! 


	7. Distraction

When You Love A Lost Rose  
By: May-VeggieGirl1  
This story is for Jeanne Nerim, who has been left behind by Kenneth Nerim who died August 9, 2002 at 4:26 of lung cancer. May they both be at peace, even when apart. This is also for the rest of the Nerim family, may they comfort Jeanne in these hard times.  
I don't own DBZ, I don't own Murphy's Law, I don't own SmashMouth, I don't own jack crap. And I'm pretty sure anyone reading this also doesn't own any of these but if you do, please fill out this form and attach it to a review so the world and I can see:  
  
Name:  
Age:  
Phone #:  
Bank Account #:  
How much $ is in your bank account:  
Credit or debit card #:  
E-mail:  
What you do:  
What you think about this fic:  
Can I have your car and your driver's license (Yes or Maybe question):  
  
Thank you, if you do fill out this form, may I add that you are a complete gullible moron.   
-. - Last time, Vegeta woke up to find that all of this was just a horrible nightmare. But Bulma tells him that she needs to go to a meeting, the same meeting in his dream when she was caught in an air car accident. Now R/R!  
Chapter7: Distraction  
Vegeta just stared at the wall while hugging her. "No way...." He whispered in a small voice. She let him go and pecked him on the cheek. Then turned and walked away into their bathroom to check how she looked in the mirror. "Bulma, you can always reschedule this meeting right?"  
"No, this meeting already was rescheduled the fourth time this month. I've gotta' go. Why do you want to reschedule it anyway?" He stuttered. "I, uh, don't feel so good. You know, like sick in the stomach." She comes in the room while re-combing her hair. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But, Vegeta, you can take care of yourself. I hope you feel better!" She grabs a bag and leaves the room. "Wait!" He tries to get her one more time but it doesn't work. * What am I going to do...I have an idea! It's drastic but it's all I have left! * Vegeta noticed a paper Bulma accidentally left. Bulma came back in the room and was frantically looking for it. Vegeta sat on the bed and started licking the paper. Bulma finally noticed Vegeta. "Vegeta what are you... hey stop that! That's my paper with the graphs on it!" She snatches the paper from him. "Vegeta! And just when I thought I figured you out! Now why did you...?!?!" She saw Vegeta kidnap her shoe and lock himself in the bathroom. "VEGETA! Stop it! I'm going to be late! Give it back!" She banged on the door. "Fine! I'll just wear a different pair of shoes!" She took off her other one and while she was finding another pair of boots that would match her red dress, Vegeta came out and stole all of her paperwork. She went to grab the bag, but saw that it and Vegeta were missing. "VEGETA!!!!!"  
~~~  
Yes, it's strange and funny. Don't worry, that's only the beginning of the chaos about to be ensued. What is he doing? Has Vegeta lost his marbles? This is the great plan? Did the printed graphs on the paper Vegeta licked smear? And wouldn't he have ink poisoning? Find out on the next chapter, coming very soon! 


	8. Insanity at it's Best

When You Love A Lost Rose  
  
By: May-VeggieGirl1 If you haven't read the other chapters, go read them. Otherwise you would know that this story is for the Nerim family. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to write the dedication (Spare me people, you are not worthy. You try typing three sentences over and over again, every weekend that you're around a computer. Trust me, it's not easy. I'm saying this stuff in my sleep!). I don't own DBZ- FUNimation does. I don't own Murphy's Law- Murphy does ^ go figure. I don't own SmashMouth- I own the c.d. of SmashMouth: Fush Yu Mang that I legally stole from my father (Please have mercy and do not tell him!). I own a figment of my insanity that convinces me that small crazy animals live in our heads. But no one cares, and it hurts. ~_~ Last time in this fic, Vegeta started acting like a total buffoon. Bulma gets ticked and her P.M.S. rises. * Yawn *  
  
Chapter8: Insanity At It's Best  
  
After 40 minutes of Bulma and Dr. Briefs chasing Vegeta with the paper work, they finally cornered him. "Vegeta! Give me the bag! I'm so late! Come on!" "Bulma, dear, forcing is not going to work this time." "What do you mean by that?" "Don't yell at him. Remember, I am a doctor and a scientist. Psychiatry is part of it. Yelling at him will only drive him further away. Here Vegeta. Can you hand us the bag? You know, the thing you're holding!" "Dad, that's not going to work. I know Vegeta, you have to yell at him in order to get him to do something." Vegeta crawled a little closer to them, and motioned that he was going to give him the bag. Bulma was shocked. "That's it Vegeta! Almost there!" Dr. Briefs coxed with persuasiveness, as if he were cooing to a baby or puppy. Dr. Briefs almost had the bag, when Vegeta changed his mind and threw the bag out the open window of the 20 story high building. "What were you saying about don't yell at him.." "Bulma, hurry up and get the bag and go. I'll take care of Vegeta and try to figure out what's wrong." "Thanks dad!" She runs back down the hallway. Vegeta turned from Dr. Briefs and tried to climb out the small window. Dr. Briefs grabbed him by the tail and tried to keep him in the building. It worked long enough for Bulma to get her bag and open the air car door when she saw Vegeta jump out the window out of the corner of her eye. "Vegeta! What are you doing?" "Bulma! Just go!" She saw her dad yell at her from her window. She got in and took off. She had been flying for a few minutes now, worrying about Vegeta and he would be okay. She had just stopped at a stoplight when she felt something weave threw her hair. She squeaked and looked up. Vegeta was there. "VEGETA!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING! How did you get in here? I swear if you weren't sick, I'd kill your right now! I guess I don't have a choice but to bring you along.." Vegeta smiled and stuck his tongue out, and started braiding her hair. "Stop that! Wait! I didn't know that you knew how to braid hair?" He jumped off the top of the driver's seat. The light turned green, and Bulma tried her hardest to ignore him. At the next stoplight, she looked around to find him. "Oh no, where'd he go? Vegeta, come on out!" Vegeta poked his head out from under the passengers' seat. "Now how did you get under there?" The light turned green and she ignored him again. Vegeta managed to pry the passenger window open, when they entered an area, which was raining. "Vegeta! Get your head back in here! It's raining! And that would be bad if you got sick, while being sick." At the next stop sign, Bulma pulled Vegeta in, rolled up the window and dried him off. Then she started driving again as he scratches the seats. When Bulma finally reached to her meeting, any sense of cooperation was lost. She told him to wait in the car, hoping to dear God himself that he won't figure out how to unlock the door. After she stormed off with her paper work, Vegeta celebrated. "That was more fun than I thought! And it worked! Bulma's defiantly safer if I'm around." His stomach growled. "I wish I got breakfast first, though." He continued to dig a hole straight threw the passengers' seat as Bulma explained to the committee what happened and had her meeting. Aww.. Isn't that cute? So, is this the end of the fic? Vegeta can only wish! Next chapter's the close murder and some more crazy Vegeta. But who shall win? And who is the one that is going to be murdered? Mystery is filled in the next chapter, so don't miss it for your life! . Please don't miss it for your life! 


	9. Prophecies Come True

When You Love A Lost Rose  
  
By: May-Veggiegirl1 This is for the Nerims'. I'm not in the mood to finish the dedication. I don't own DBZ, Murphy's Law, or SmashMouth. Anyways last time in this fic, Vegeta continued his insane plague plan and managed to insure Bulma's safety. But is she really safe? Or is Vegeta just gloating in his ego again? And what'll happen when she finds out that he really wasn't sick? Answers are in, so be prepared to be compelled with suspense!  
  
Chapter 9: Real Prophecies  
  
Bulma was coming back to the aircar. She didn't have too much trouble at the meeting, but still wasn't in the mood for anything else today. All she wanted was to get home and relax for the rest of the day. She totally forgot about Vegeta. She got in started it up and left. She knew she was forgetting about something, but couldn't put her finger on it. Then she remembered Vegeta. She pulled the air car to a stop, and started frantically looking for him, only to find that he fell asleep. She was relieved- not only that she didn't need to worry about losing him while she was at work, but also she could have a peaceful trip home. Vegeta stretched and yawned. He was surprised; the last time he checked, the aircar wasn't moving. He jumped into the passengers' seat and scarred Bulma. Then he continued destroying the chair. While ripping the seat cushion he found a strange note:  
  
I see you.you cannot stop me.Vegeta..  
  
Obviously, Vegeta was freaked out. ' Who wrote this.. And how did they know I would find it?' Vegeta looked up out the window to see a bridge. But on that bridge, they were about to go under, was a man. A man with a gun. A man with a gun, pointing at them. Vegeta pointed at the top of the bridge. Bulma looked at it, and saw it. She screamed a bit, they were in shooting range. He pulled the trigger. Vegeta grabbed the wheel, spun it all the way to the right, and floored it. The man missed his shot. The aircar dove in a cornfield. They kept going until the were on the other side of the bridge, on the same road. Both of them were on a big adrenaline, so freaked out and- for a moment- terrified, that they just remained quiet. After a few minutes of that, Bulma spoke. " Yeah. my sick husband saved me. I think I'm a bit out of it today. I just want to get home in one piece.." Vegeta nodded. She didn't catch that. She just kept driving. They remained quiet and virtually motionless. But catastrophe was at its peak, yet again. Vegeta caught some fast moving object out of the corner of his eye. And it was coming in their direction.. ~*~*~*~*~* Cutting it there! Sorry! What will happen? Can Vegeta really save the day? Or is he just another victim of the super-natural? Find out in the next (hopefully) thrilling chapter! 


	10. Sacrifice?

When You Love A Lost Rose: Trilogy  
  
by: May-Veggiegirl1  
  
Yo! If what was posted up recently confused you, I'm very sorry. I wrote most of the chapters and accidentally posted up the chapter in the sequel. Anyways, at the end of the chapter, YOU decide Vegeta's fate, depending on your purity. If you think Vegeta should suffer, then this is the last chapter. If you think that's just plain evil and cruel- do read on. I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Sacrifice?   
  
The sleek black object darted ahead of them, so fast Vegeta lost his sight of it for a split second. Then, it zipped in front of them, keeping a mile or two distance ahead. Bulma hadn't noticed it yet, still in shambles from the last strange event, opened the window as the hot, muggy swamp scent flooded the emaciated car. Suddenly, without warning, the large black object stopped dead ahead of them. Not having time to stop, Vegeta pushed Bulma and himself out the window- seconds before the air car collided with the object, bursting and engulfing both objects into flames. Vegeta stood and brushed some dirt off his clothes, taking time to scan the area of the perpetrator who dare put the prince of all saiyans into an 'intimidating' situation and put his wife into a 'threatening' situation. Finally, Vegeta saw the dark figure rise up from the flames out of the corner of his eye. Vegeta spun around just in time to see the mad man point a gun-like object at Bulma. Not having time, Vegeta ran over toward him, and took the bullet while knocking him into an alligator breeding ground (a.k.a.- the canal). Conscience fading fast, Vegeta fell to his knees, and the ground came up to meet him...  
  
If you're wondering how the bullet would hurt him, you'll have to read the fourth chapter of When You Love A Lost Rose: Trilogy. 


End file.
